dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Mongul II (New Earth)
Once he grew to adulthood, Mongul was forced to assist and train Superman in preparation for the arrival of Imperiex. He appeared to have been killed during the Imperiex War, but returned during the Infinite Crisis after learning from Despero that the Justice League had apparently been destroyed. His intention was to loot their Watchtower headquarters but he ended up fighting Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. During the fight he was almost killed by Wonder Woman before escaping via a working teleporter. The teleportation transported him to Earth, where he menaced Hal Jordan, the newly-returned Green Lantern, by using a Black Mercy plant on him and Green Arrow. He later sought his sister, Mongal, to settle family squabbles. The heroes broke free and used a teleporter to transport Mongul and Mongal to their home planet. Stating family to be a weakness, Mongul decapitated Mongal with a single punch to her head. In the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War, Mongul received a Yellow Power Ring after breaking a dying Sinestro Corps member's neck. -20 Soon after he tracked members of the Sinestro Corps, and offered the inductees a choice: to serve him or die. He removed the ring from each one who refused, and gained an extra five rings. Mongul's recruitment drive indirectly brought the attention of the Green Lantern Corps, in which he attacked Arisia and Sodam Yat with Black Mercy plants, and took them prisoner. -24 He used his ring to send thousands of Black Mercy seeds, which he had genetically engineered to bring the victims' greatest fears to life, instead of their dreams, to several unsuspecting planets. In a confrontation with several members of the Green Lantern Corps, Mongul was defeated when the fly-like Lantern Bzzd flew through his eye, and he was thrown down to the Black Mercy's planet. There, he was buried in soil, being used as food by the Black Mercys. -26 However, Mongul escaped this seemingly grotesque fate and made his way into outer space. En route to Sector 1114, he encountered two alien newlyweds, murdering one named Kered Riam. This incident inspired Kered's widow Miri to join the Star Sapphires. Following a brief rest from his injuries, Mongul went to Daxam and conquered the planet by himself in a matter of days. He then sent a signal to the rest of the Sinestro Corps, calling them to their new homeworld. Once a force of Sinestro Corps soldiers arrived, he announced that he was now their leader. Arkillo, the former drill sergeant and one of Sinestro's lieutenants, believed Mongul unworthy of leadership, and challenged him to single combat without their rings. Despite a fierce battle, Mongul ultimately triumphed, ripping out Arkillo's tongue, but sparing his life so that he would be "seen but not heard" by any who would dare challenge Mongul. In the process, he gains the loyalty of the faction of the Sinestro Corps loyal to Arkillo and complete rule over the planet Daxam, but draws on himself the attentions of Arisia and Sodam Yat, the Daxamite host for the Ion Entity. Mongul engaged into battle against Sodam Yat in which the latter used his Ion powers to briefly launch Mongul into space, before entering Daxam's sun and transforming it from red to yellow, granting all Daxamites superpowers. The Daxamites' overwhelming attack forces Mongul to have the Sinestro Corps abandon Daxam. -38 Mongul relocated his base of operations to Korugar, where he similarly conquered and oppressed the planet's inhabitants, with the intent of making it a new Warworld. Soon after a freed Sinestro was brought to confront Mongul. Although Mongul outclassed Sinestro in terms of strength, Sinestro had designed the specifics for his Corps' power rings and were equipped with a failsafe program, and turned the battle against Mongul. After defeating Mongul and reinstating himself as leader of the Sinestro Corps, Sinestro cast him into the Sinestro Corps' central power battery. | Powers = : Mongul possesses a unique physiology which affords him certain benefits. * : Mongul is vastly stronger than the average human being, and is even stronger than any member of his own race. * : Mongul's body is resistant to most forms of physical pressure. * : Mongul can function under optimal conditions for an extended period of time without tiring. * * : Mongul is capable of projecting extremely potent energy beams via a jewel embedded in his chest. * : With the additional power granted him by the six Qwardian Power Rings he acquired following the Sinestro Corps War, Mongul can detach his limbs and have them act independently. This is less an act of will, and more of a side effect of injuries he sustained while fighting the Green Lantern Corps on the Mercy planet. | Abilities = * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = His own massive ego. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * Qwardian Power Ring | Notes = | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = Mongul | Links = }} Category:Aliens Category:Twins Category:Dictators Category:Conquerors